Not Even The Rain
by Adarian
Summary: Sequel to "Until the day breaks and the shadows flee": Fenris and Tabris are now living in Ferelden after their experience in Tevinter. They deal with the trauma left by what happened in Tevinter, but also experience familial joy together as they begin to heal. (Written as a personal request on the kinkmeme)


Tabris walked down the well-worn hallway, her arms heavy, her breasts aching as she went forth, crying as she nakedly sought what was taken. They cursed her, threw her to the ground as she cried out, pleading and begging.

"Where is my daughter?" She begged Hadriana, holding onto to her tormentor's legs, "Please, please, bring me back my daughter. Where is she?"

"We own any children you bear," Hadriana smiled, grasping her by her chin, "You think an elven child is of no interest to us? You think you have control now? Do you think you're safe now?"

Tabris tried to pound at her legs and felt herself thrown to the ground again. The image faded as she felt arms wrap around her, shaking her as she opened her eyes. She gasped loudly and Fenris brought her to him, letting her fall into his arms. Her breathing slowed as he kissed her forehead, his hand coming to rest on her hip.

She sighed and melted into his frame. He kissed her neck, nestling into her hair as she held on to him.

"Same dream?" He murmured.

She nodded, leaving his side and rising from the bed, "I thought it would get easier as she got older. But…I just want to check on her. It's silly…"

"Go," Fenris said, "Give her a kiss and you'll feel better."

Tabris put on her robe and went into the small nursery, sighing as her daughter slept peacefully, sucking happily on her tiny fingers. She picked up the baby, who stirred slightly and looked at her mother. She started to cry slightly and Tabris brought her to the rocking chair by the window.

She opened her robe slightly, letting her daughter breastfeed as the moonlight trailed across them. She looked up, seeing Fenris standing in his smallclothes, watching over them with a soft smile.

He kissed them both and left the room, leaving her alone with the child. Tabris stroked her cheek, the child looking up at her with the same big green eyes as her father, her skin as dark as his too. Her hair was dark like hers, already growing wildly since her birth. Her little Shay. Four months old now. Even before she was born, Tabris had this same nightmare. She dreamt of her son, torn from her, even now when this little life slept in her arms.

It was an old wound and she knew it would not grow easier. She needed only to ease that pain with love. As Shay drifted off, Tabris laid her back in her crib, tucking her in against the cool spring night.

She went back into her bedroom, Fenris sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her. She came to his side and he held her closely, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. It was a place of comfort, of safety. For two years now, she had fallen asleep almost every night beside this man. Sometimes it was she who had to wake him from the nightmares of days past. But since Shay was born, he had slept seemingly soundly until the cries of his child stirred him. He had even started to snore, which Tabris found endearing.

"We should get some sleep," he said, "We have much to do tomorrow and I am sure she will not always be so kind as to let us sleep."

"She's a good baby," Tabris smiled, going back under the sheets, "We've been lucky."

Fenris smiled at this, bringing her in for a soft kiss. But she knew him better, knew the heat that hid behind those lips. She held onto him fiercely as the kiss deepened, his body coming on top of her, hands sliding underneath each other's night clothes.

His fingers slid inside of her body, testing her readiness. She nipped his ear in response and she could feel his smile against her lips. He slid inside of her slowly, letting the feeling linger as they held each other, foreheads pressed against each other.

He whispered, "I love you."

She was to respond when he moved inside of her, causing her to muffle a moan into his shoulder. Her hands went into his hair, holding his face to hers as they moved together. Her orgasm built slowly as he thrust into her, yet she could feel her body tensing right from the start.

She panted, "I love you" between hungry kisses, his hand slipping around to cup her bottom, his other cupping her face. She smiled as she came, softly and gently, his own release following just as gradually. They sleepily kissed each other as he pulled her into his arms, resting against each other as their eyes closed again.

"I will not let anyone ever hurt her," Fenris murmured before drifting off, "I promise."

As her husband drifted off and a slight snore arrived, Tabris smiled, letting herself relax into his arms. Hearing both of her family members breathing, she fell back into an uneasy sleep.

It was noon when Fenris stopped for his meal, the other elves in his patrol sitting nearby as they broke their fast together. It had been a quiet day in Gwaren and newly formed miltia had very little to do. Fenris' mind had been elsewhere, his eyes often looking towards the harbour, waiting for his ship to arrive.

They had been here for a little over half a year now, just when the leaves were beginning to turn. Aria had been heavily pregnant when they arrived, he still remembered holding her hand to steady here as they got off the ship. She had looked so frail then, the only time he had ever seen her look small.

It had been a good decision to leave Seheron, now that reparations were being made to those sold during the Blight. The war in Seheron often came to close by and despite Fenris' hesitations about Ferelden, he knew he wanted his child to be born in a land of safety. They had little money, what more could he offer his family? Here he had a job and the kingdom had granted them a small piece of land outside in the forests. Shay had been born healthy, happy, and free.

He smiled as he thought of her. He had never imagined himself as a father, but from the moment he had learned of her, he swore to protect his small blossoming family. He did not know if he was strong enough, stable enough, but Fenris was trying as hard as he could to be a good father and husband.

He looked down at his wedding ring as he wiped his hands clean. They were legally married soon after they arrived in Ferelden, the Chantry sister looking at them with suspicion when his rounded bride had entered the room with him. Fenris didn't care. He was doing this for her, for their baby to be recognized by the law. Not knowing his own last name, he had taken hers.

He saw his fellow soldiers pack up their gear and start again on their patrol. A friend called to him to get up. Fenris smiled, grabbing his pack as he looked down into the harbour. He would save some of his meal. His guest might be hungry when he finally reached the city.

Tabris wrapped Shay into her sling. Now that the sun was lower, it would not hurt her child's skin to be out in the daylight for so long. Shay gurgled happily, slung across her mother's chest.

Tabris went out into the back of their small home, into the clearing where her garden was beginning to take shape. She smiled. She had cleared the trees out with Fenris, even in the first few weeks after childbirth. She had grown up in the largest city in her country, yet here she was, working the land as if she had been born to it.

She hummed to Shay a silly song about honeybees as she knelt down among the leeks, weeding happily in the dirt.

After a while, she heard Shay stir and she stopped weeding, investigating the short cries of her baby. She brought her out into her dirt covered hands, kissing her nose as she breathed in her scent. She too heard the sound of a horse coming towards them and rose to investigate. It was not yet sundown; it was far too early for Fenris to be home.

Yet sure enough, she saw her husband riding in through the wooded path, another passenger holding onto him as they made their way to the house.

Tabris wiped her hands off on her apron, wiping the dirt off Shay. When she wrapped her child back into the sling, she went out through the gate of the garden and to the edge of the path. The horse and its passengers came to a halt, Fenris dismounting first and offering a hand to the other.

Tabris did not need another second to recognize him. She ran down the last few feet of the path, the old man turning to smile as he saw her. They reached each other in the road, embracing through tears as they kissed each other's faces.

"Papa," Tabris cried, "Oh Papa, you're alive."

Cyrion smiled gently, "And you, my girl. Oh I thought I would never see you again. And who is this wee thing?"

Tabris pulled back, bringing Shay out into her arms, "This is your granddaughter. She's four months and a week old."

Cyrion took the baby into his arms, the child watching him curiously as he brought her to his chest. Fenris stood slightly to the side, watching as Cyrion embraced his daughter again, holding the child gently with his other arm.

"Please, come inside," Fenris said gently, "I'll just settle Samson in the stable and meet you there. I'm sure you both have much to talk about."

Tabris met his eyes briefly before returning to her father, her arm around him as she led them into the cottage.

Fenris watched them his chair, Shay falling asleep in his arms. He had not seen his wife so happy in so long, so unhindered. Her father and her talked late into the night, stopping only when Fenris brought them food and drink.

He only half listened. He had already known the tale. He had been seeking Cyrion since Seheron, but only learned about his whereabouts after arriving in Ferelden. A shipment of slaves had gone missing, saved by freedom fighters off the coast of Amaranthine. The slaves were dispersed into the city, many being captured again by local crime lords. Cyrion had been lucky and the new Warden Commander had taken a fondness to him, offering him a job in Vigil's Keep. Fenris had written to him and his reply had been brief, explaining when he would be able to reach Gwaren.

It had taken almost a year, but Fenris had found him. He had no family of his own, but he could do this one thing for his wife, to bring hers back together. There were cousins too, so many he could probably never find. But this he could do. His daughter could have one grandparent who loved her. It was more than he ever had. He wanted better for her.

But now…now he felt so alone.

He excused himself as the night grew late, settling his daughter into her bed. He stayed in the rocking chair, waiting until he heard his wife make up the spare room for Cyrion, hearing her padded footsteps return to their own bedroom.

Fenris readied himself for bed, finding himself anxious to lie down. When he arrived, Aria was asleep, curled into the sheets. He laid down beside her, kissing her forehead gently, and tried to shut his eyes.

Since she had been with him, since she had first stroked and caressed him, the memories had been coming back, stronger than ever. He had not wanted to complain, not when she had been sleeping so lightly, not when he knew how much she suffered too.

It was not long before he knew he could not sleep. He rose from the bed and walked into their small kitchen, watching the creatures of the forest scurry in the night air. He watched from the window, barely hearing the footsteps until his wife was beside him. She kissed his shoulder and curled her arms around him, letting him rest his chin on her head. For the first time in their marriage, he felt tears stream down his face. He sobbed quietly and she held him reassuringly, her fingers tracing gently over his tattoos.

"I'm sorry," he pulled back, wiping a tear away, "I don't know what's gotten over me. I haven't been sleeping well, it's messing with my head. I guess Shay has been keeping me up."

"Be honest with me, Fenris," she murmured, "Don't run from me. Not now."

"You had a life before me," he stated, "A good life. A hard life, yes, but a good one. I'm a reminder of all the horrors you went through. And you…you bring back these memories, some good and wholesome, and some…some I never want to think of again. Do you think…do you think it is worth all of this? Do you think we'll ever feel safe again?"

She kissed him softly, cupping her hands around his face as she replied, "We went through all of that regardless. Why throw away the one shining light in all of it? I love you. I love you more than I thought was possible. Yes, I am terrified that someone will take you from me, take our daughter. But I know you will fight. I know you will keep us safe. As I will. We're a family now. We found this on our own, despite everything they did to us. Yes, I think that's worth it."

"If you want," Fenris murmured, "I thought I'd offer for your father to come live with us. You might be lonely during the day and he can help you."

His wife smiled, a coyness coming to her face as she replied, "Yes, I think I might need that."

Fenris felt his face soften as she kissed him, leading his hand to her hip. They kissed deeply as she led him out into the cool spring night. He followed her, taking her hand as they made their way into the garden.

"You're smiling deviously," he said, stroking her face under the thick moonlight.

"We have two people to worry about waking now," she smirked, "I thought I would have to be more creative. You'll want the privacy soon."

She came to his side, holding his hands in hers, as she leaned into his ear and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Fenris' eyes went wide and she laughed, "I had that reaction too at first. We're going to have to slow down for baby number three."

"You're sure?" Fenris asked, a smile crossing his lips as his hand stroked her belly.

"Just barely," she replied, eyes twinkling, "The smallest bit pregnant you can be."

He kissed her hungrily, his hands gripping onto her possessively. He scooped her up into his arms, carrying her over the gate and into the wooded lot behind their house. The moonlight streaming through the trees as Fenris pressed her against a tree, his wife wrapping her legs around him just as protectively. Her hands undid his belt, his pants sliding down to his knees. He pushed up her skirts, each pulling down the others' small clothes.

Fenris kissed her deeply, his fingers trailing into her wet sex, twisting inside of her as she screamed into his mouth. Her fingernails dug into his shirt as he worked, feeling her body shake around him. Her mouth left his long enough to whisper his name. He could not wait any longer.

She arched into him as he slid inside of her. She moaned louder this time, his arms wrapping around her tightly. Their eyes met and her hand went to his hair, holding it tightly in her fist as they kissed again. His hand went to her chest, holding a breast in his hand, stroking her hard nipples through the thin fabric. He felt dampness and reached inside of the cloth, tenderly rubbing the nipple as milk leaked out into his fingers.

She smiled as he removed his hand, sucking the milk off his fingers. They kissed harder as she pushed herself into him, causing him to grunt loudly. He linked his fingers with hers against the tree, nestling his head in the crook of her neck as he quickened his motions, pounding into her.

"I love you," he said softly, feeling her come undone beneath him. He kissed her as she shook around him, his own release following hers quickly.

She nuzzled against his neck, kissing his skin tenderly. He let her back to the ground, both of them attempting to straighten out their clothes. Aria let out a short laugh, holding his hand as she led them back into the house.

They fell into bed tiredly, side by side. Fenris felt his eyes closing as he put his arm around her. He heard Shay cry, but heard Cyrion singing to her as she quieted again. Fenris smiled. For once, he would have a good night's sleep.


End file.
